


海扁虫合集

by Argent_D



Series: 人外集合 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 人外, 动物拟人 - Freeform, 扁虫, 拟人, 海扁虫 - Freeform, 涡虫, 蛞蝓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_D/pseuds/Argent_D
Summary: 最近看了一些动物界奇奇怪怪的社交/求偶/繁衍方式，内心受到了极大的震撼，于是打算抒发一下内心的澎湃，搞一些变态的东西，会有以后还会有其他的动物，这次先搞扁虫。主要目的是开车，其次才是科普。会有一些奇奇怪怪的设定。
Relationships: 海扁虫
Series: 人外集合 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135892





	海扁虫合集

科普部分：

扁虫多雌雄同体，一般情况下可自体受精，但也可异体受精。交配对雌雄同体的动物来说似乎并不是什么难事，但其实实际情况往往并非如此。扁虫为了获得做父亲的权利而展开争斗，让交配成为一项充满危险的活动。这种动物长有匕首般的阳具，除了用于交配外，也可用于猎捕食物。交配时，两只扁虫展开决斗，都不希望扮演母亲的角色。被刺中的扁虫将成为母亲，担负起抚养后代的重任，胜利者则继续享受单身汉的生活，寻找下一个交配对象。（以上内容摘自网络）

世界观设定：

本世界只有一种性别，同时具有两套生殖器官；  
半科幻类人类社会设定 ，特别规定禁止使用药物；  
因为怀孕辛苦所以都不想当母亲，大部分“人”xx前先打一架，拼刺刀定雌雄；  
一般都会共同养育后代；  
xx有两个，有固定作用；  
有毒液，短时间麻痹作用，催情，提高受孕率（如果加上药物可以百分百），需要不断注射，否则有可能失效；  
其他：不同章节可能会有单独的特别设定


End file.
